lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Галион
Галион ( ) — эльф из Лихолесья, служивший дворецким короля Трандуила. История Галион служил дворецким у Короля Трандуила. В 2941 году Третьей Эпохи он и начальник Королевской Стражи решил попробовать вина, привезённого для Королевского стола с целью выяснить, пригодно ли оно. Когда опьянённые эльфы заснули, Бильбо вытащил ключи у начальника стражи, дабы освободить пленённых Трандуилом Торина и его команду, после чего спрятал беглецов в несколько пустых бочек. Когда Галион был уже разбужен, во время сбрасывания бочек в реку эльфы заметили, что некоторые из бочек слишком тяжёлые, однако дворецкий не разрешил их поверить, так как был уверен, что они пусты. Этимология Джон Д. Рейтлифф в Истории «Хоббита» пишет, что слово Галион (как и Эсгарот) не из Синдарина, хотя, возможно, синдаринское по форме''«In the Hobbit all names are translated except Galion (the Butler), Esgaroth, and Dorwinion. Galion and Esgaroth are not Sindarin (though perhaps ‘Sindarized’ in shape) or are not recorded in Sindarin; but Dorwinion is Sindarin meaning ‘Young-land country’.»''. Также он отмечает, что это единственное упомянутое имя эльфа в «Хоббите» (Элронд был полуэльфом, а упоминание Тинувиэль в опубликованном варианте отсутствует)«The name Galion, in the next line, is significant, as he is the only elf named in The Hobbit (Elrond being half-elven, and the reference to Tinúviel not surviving into the published book).», а означает оно, вероятно, Сын света и образовано имя от слов gal (свет) и ion (сын)«The name is probably Gnomish, composed of the elements gal-, or light (cf. the Gnomish Lexicon, page 37) – an element that also appears in the familiar names Galadriel (‘lady of light’) and Gilgalad (‘star-light’) – and -ion, here probably a patronymic suffix (cf. Salo, A Gateway to Sindarin, p. 165). If so, then it would mean something like ‘son of light’.». Кроме того, в рукописи было зачёркнутое и, вероятно, неполное имя Бонг ( ) или Бомг ( ), что означает сын«‘Galion’ was immediately preceded in the manuscript by another cancelled name, probably incomplete, which looks to have been Bong or possibly Bomg. I can make nothing of this, unless it contains the element bo(n), meaning ‘son of’ (Gnomish Lexicon, p. 23).». В адаптациях * В радиопостановке «Хоббит» от Би-би-си 1968 года голос Галиона озвучил Питер Болдуин. * В игре «Хоббит» 2003 года присутствует Галион, однако отсутствует Капитан Стражи. Кроме того, там дворецкий был не опьянён, а усыплён Бильбо смесью из трёх трав, добавленных в кружку. Это было сделано, вероятно, для улучшения рейтинга игры. * В экранизации Питера Джексона «Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга» Галиона сыграл актёр Крэйг Холл. Интересные факты Галдора, сына Хадора и отца Хурина и Хуора, в ранней версии «Сильмариллиона» также звали Галион. Примечания Галион Крэй Холл.jpg The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug - Galion.png 82137635.jpg Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, «Barrels Out of Bond» * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), «The History of The Hobbit», «Mr. Baggins v.1» * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, «The Third Age» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «Parma Eldalamberon XVII», «Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The History of Middle-Earth», vol. XI, «The War of the Jewels», Part One, «The Grey Annals» Категория:Эльфы de:Galion en:Galion it:Galion pl:Galion Категория:Персонажи